Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture
by thegirl20
Summary: Regina is left to worry and pace with the Charmings while Ruby tries to track Henry down.


Regina paces in front of the fireplace, trying to block out the chatter from the assortment of Charmings littering her living room. Her son is missing; that's all she can concentrate on for the moment. Well, that and not turning Emma Swan into something entirely unpleasant. Later, when Henry is home and safe, she will probably take time to gloat that the sainted _Emma _is the one who argued with him and caused him to run away this time. But for now, she will make do with pacing and worrying.

Upon receiving the frantic phonecall from Mary Margaret informing her that Henry was gone, along with some of his clothes and other belongings, Regina had gone into full panic mode. Luckily Ruby had been there to calm her down and had immediately sprung into action; assuring Regina that she'd find the boy in no time before dropping a kiss on her lips and bounding out of the door. That was hours ago. Darkness has fallen and it's starting to rain.

"This is all my fault," Emma groans, her head in her hands. "If anything happens to him…"

"Hey, come on now," David says, rubbing her back. "He's gonna be just fine. We have the best tracker dog in the world on his trail."

Regina stops pacing and turns to face him, eyes flashing dangerously. "If I were you, I'd be a little more careful about how I describe the woman who is out in the dark, alone, looking for my grandson," she snarls.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Regina," Mary Margaret pipes up, ever the peacekeeper. "He loves Ruby. He just didn't think."

"A family trait, it would seem," Regina says, glancing at Emma.

Her phone buzzes before anyone can say anything else. Nerves make her hands clumsy and she fumbles in her pocket and almost drops it in her attempts to get it out and to her ear.

"Ruby?"

"I got him. He's fine."

A physical ache goes through Regina's chest as all of the tension she was holding in finally floods out in relief. She covers her mouth with her hand and closes her eyes briefly. When she opens them, there are three people with wide eyes standing in front of her, awaiting news. Realising that her reaction could be taken either way, she hurries to reassure them.

"He's fine. Ruby has him."

Various expressions of relief are uttered. David pulls Mary Margaret into his arms as she bursts into tears. Emma turns around and walks away from the group, covering her face with her hands. Regina swallows thickly and clears her throat.

"Where was he?"

"At the playground."

"Of course."

"Little scamp took a pretty convoluted route to get here...I've been all over the damn place. We'll be home soon. You might wanna draw him a bath...he's cold and grumpy."

"Okay. I'll see you both soon."

She hangs up and turns to place her phone on the mantel, which gives her a moment to blink back the tears which have appeared in her eyes. By the time she turns back around, David and Mary Margaret have incorporated Emma into their embrace. For the a fleeting second, she almost thinks of joining them. Then her sanity returns. She moves past them on her way to the stairs.

"I'm going to draw a bath for Henry. Try not to cry all over my rug. It's persian."

If she didn't know better, she would swear she sees Mary Margaret smile indulgently at her comment. These idiots are getting far too familiar.

* * *

><p>She takes up post by the window and is the first to spot the tall figure bent slightly against the rain. "They're back." All four of them run to the foyer and Regina throws open the door just as Ruby ascends the steps. She's soaking wet and has a large bundle in her arms, covered by her own jacket.<p>

"I thought you said he was fine!" Mary Margaret exclaims, as they all rush forward to greet the returning pair.

"He is," Ruby insists, sounding out of breath. "It was just faster to travel this way." She deposits her load on the porch and Henry emerges from underneath the waterproof protection, looking sheepish. Regina grabs his cheeks and looks him over, checking for any injuries, before pulling him against her in a tight embrace, kissing his hair.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," she whispers. "Now get inside and get warmed up. There's a bath ready for you." He doesn't feel particularly cold to the touch; probably because he's been leeching Ruby's body heat and was wrapped up in an extra layer. He nods at her and pointedly runs past the other three people waiting to see him and straight up the stairs. They look to Ruby.

"Hey, I said he was fine," she says with a shrug, her teeth chattering. "I didn't say he was happy."

Emma casts a worried glance at her parents before traipsing into the house, shoulders slumped. Mary Margaret and David hurry after her, saying comforting things. Regina tugs Ruby into the hallway. Her hair is plastered to her head and her clothes are hanging heavy with water.

"You're soaked through!" Regina exclaims. "And judging by your lips, you might need to rename yourself Little _Blue _Riding Hood."

Ruby lets out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, I am kinda cold now. I didn't really feel it before with all the adrenaline." Regina makes quick work of the buttons on her shirt and lets it drop to the floor, paying no heed to the wet splat it makes on the hardwood. Ruby is actually shivering now and Regina pulls her into her arms.

"We need to warm you up," she mutters against a damp, cold cheek.

"It's times like this I wish I could wolf-out at will," Ruby admits, burrowing her face into Regina's neck and making her shiver. "That wolf coat is toasty."

"Maybe I can help out with the cold," Regina whispers. She closes her eyes and concentrates. A purple glow starts at her hands and moves up her arms. She opens her eyes to watch its progress as it works its way through her body and gradually transfers to Ruby. She feels the other woman shudder in her arms.

"Oh...oh! That's nice," she murmurs. "So warm…"

"That's the idea," Regina says, watching as the moisture lifts out of Ruby's clothes and hair and dissipates into the air. Turning her head, she bumps her nose against Ruby's cheek to get her attention, before bringing their lips together, the purple energy buzzing all around them. She pulls back a little. "Better?"

"Much," Ruby whispers, leaning back in for another, shorter, kiss. "That was a neat trick."

Regina lets out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't know how many times I need to tell you, darling," she admonishes, pressing the back of her hand to Ruby's cheek to check her temperature. "Tricks are for children's parties and puppies. It's magic."

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby says with a roll of her eyes. "Less talking, more warming."

"You're already warm," Regina argues, both hands now cupping Ruby's face. She takes a moment to examine the other woman, her face growing serious. "Thank you for bringing him home."

"You don't have to thank me," Ruby says. "You know I love that kid." Regina nods with watery eyes. She does know. Henry has inserted himself into the hearts of almost everyone he knows. Ruby's arms slide further around her waist, pulling her in, swaying their hips together. "Besides, for all those guys in the living room brag about always _finding _things, they ain't got nothin' on me, baby."

Regina chuckles at the boast, scratching gently at Ruby's scalp. "My big, brave wolf." She glances over Ruby's shoulder to the living room and sighs. "I suppose we should go and see how our guests are doing after their snub."

"Hmmm," Ruby hums in half-hearted agreement. Regina quirks an eyebrow at the response.

"Did Henry say something to you?"

"If he did, I'm pretty sure I'd lose his respect if I blabbed it to his mom five minutes after walking in the door," Ruby says, her hands coming to rest on Regina's hips. Off the older woman's look, Ruby sighs. "I hope you know me well enough to know that I'd tell you if it was something vitally important. He's just...adjusting to having this new kind of family with all these relatives. He'll work it out." She tilts her head and looks through her eyelashes. "Trust me?"

Regina narrows her eyes playfully. "To my eternal surprise, I do."

"Good," Ruby says with a grin, sliding her hand down Regina's arm and linking their fingers together. "Now, let's go placate their highnesses."

They saunter into the living room to find Emma seated on the couch with a parent on either side of her. She looks up at the new arrivals and attempts a smile.

"Hey, thanks for finding him, Ruby. I'm...sorry I didn't say that before."

"Don't worry about it, Em," Ruby says, perching on the arm of the chair Regina chooses, draping her arm along the back of it for balance. "I'm just glad he's home and safe."

"So are w-...hey, you're dry!" Mary Margaret frowns in confusion. "You were wet before."

Ruby winks and nods to Regina. "Magic."

"Wow," Emma says, clearly glad for a conversation that doesn't revolve around her errant son. "I'll need to keep you in mind the next time I'm out investigating in the pouring rain."

Ruby smirks and Regina raises an eyebrow. "It requires a lot of...body contact, Ms Swan."

"Oh," Emma's face takes on a distinctly pink tinge, as does David's. "Well, towels are good too, I guess."

"Yeah, better stick to towels," Ruby advises, with a smile.

Silence descends on the group until footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. Henry appears in the doorway, his skin glowing and pink from the warmth of his bath, wearing a pair of neatly ironed pyjamas. Emma stands and shoves her hands in her pockets.

"Listen, ki-...Henry," she begins. "Why don't we head home and have some hot chocolate and talk this through, huh?"

"No," he says, immediately, coming further into the room. "I'm staying here. With my _Mom."_

"Henry," Regina says, her voice stern. She knows how deeply those words can cut. "Apologise to Emma."

He glares at her and for a moment she worries that he'll change his mind about staying, but she stands her ground, glaring right back. After a moment, he sighs and the battle of wills is won.

"_Fine_," he huffs, turning to Emma. "I'm _sorry_." He's never sounded less sorry in his life.

"S'okay, kid," Emma tells him with a half-smile.

"It most certainly is _not _okay," Regina states, pushing to her feet to stand in front of her son. "I did not bring you up to be insolent or inconsiderate. Tonight you made a choice which put you in danger. It also worried everyone sick." He looks down to the side, ashamed. She cups his chin gently and guides his eyes back to hers. "You are _so _loved, Henry Mills. I think you sometimes forget that." She steps to the side so he can see the others in the room. "Everyone here loves you and your actions impact on all of us. So you will apologise to your mother and your grandparents for acting like a spoiled child. You will apologise to Ruby for having her hunt all over Storybrooke for you. And you will _mean _both of those apologies."

Tears glimmer in his eyes, but they're more from stubbornness than remorse. He moves his face out of Regina's hold and turns to Ruby.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean for you to have to look for me and get cold and wet," he says, and Regina is satisfied that it is genuine.

Ruby inclines her head, accepting his apology. "No problem," she says, easily. "But remember what we talked about, okay?"

He sighs, but straightens his shoulders and nods. "I know."

Regina is not keen on secrets being discussed right under her nose, but she does appreciate that Henry feels he can talk to Ruby when perhaps the other adults in his life aren't appropriate. She takes her seat again, allowing Henry to move to the centre of the room, standing in front of Emma.

"I'm sorry you were worried," he tells her, then looks to Mary Margaret and David. "All of you." His jaw works, indicating that he's struggling to find the words to say. "I just...sometimes I don't know where I fit in your life." His voice breaks on the last word.

Emma's face falls. "Henry...what-"

Regina moves to stand up and go to him, but Ruby places a gentle hand on her shoulder, keeping her in her seat. She looks up at the other woman and receives a little shake of the head. She understands the silent message; this is Henry's battle.

"You act like I'm your buddy," Henry continues, finding confidence. "You're all cool with me and stuff, until something happens, like I get a C on a test, and you have to be my mom and...it's like you don't know how to do that."

"You got a _C_ on a test?" Regina can't help but blurt out.

"Not the issue right now," Ruby murmurs, squeezing her shoulder.

Emma and Henry ignore the interruption. The blonde steps towards her son. "Henry, I know I'm not the greatest at being a parent...but I'm trying as hard as I can."

"I know you are," Henry says. "But, like today, you just yelled at me when I tried to talk to you about your case."

"I was...frustrated," Emma says. "But I know it was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Henry's right," Mary Margaret says, startling everyone. She comes to stand beside Emma. "None of us really know how to be parents yet. None of us have brought up a kid and learned the hard way how to do it." A year ago, there would have been a pointed barb in there about _why _they never got the opportunity to raise a child. Regina feels its sting all the more for its absence. Mary Margaret smiles at her grandson. "We _love _you, Henry, and sometimes we think that's enough...but it isn't. We all have a role to play, and sometimes we don't play ours all that well." Her eyes flick to Regina. "We could probably all learn a lot from your Mom." She looks back at Henry. "I know she's good at it. She was mine for a while, you know."

Regina shifts in her seat, uncomfortable at both the praise and what isn't being said. Ruby's hand slides along her shoulders, rubbing gently, steadying her. Henry meets her eyes and smiles that smile that always melts her heart before turning back to his mother and grandmother.

"She's...my mom. I know who I am when I'm here," he explains in the best way he can. Regina feels like her chest might burst.

David stands up to join his family. "Then we'll all work together to make sure you feel that way when you're with us too," he promises. "But Henry, you can't run away with things don't suit you, okay? If we're doing stuff that you don't like, you need to tell us."

He sighs the way only children can sigh. "Yeah, I know," he risks a glance at Emma. "I wasn't going to run away tonight. I was just gonna come here...but then I thought that you guys would come and get me right away. So I went to hide in the woods. But then it got dark. So I headed to the playground."

"No wonder it took me so long to find you," Ruby murmurs. Regina squeezes her knee as she finally stands up.

"You are always welcome here, Henry, you know that. But I cannot condone you running around without telling anyone where you are," she lets her words sink in before adding. "Believe me, I know how terrifying that is."

Emma lets out a gentle laugh and they all turn to face her. "That's the Mom thing you're talking about, right?" she addresses her question to Henry, who nods with a grin.

Regina flushes and, without warning, Henry launches himself into her arms, squeezing her tightly. She wraps him up in her embrace, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. He lifts his head and looks up at her. "Can I still stay here tonight?"

Looking to Emma, she receives a nod. "Of course you can, darling," she says, ruffling his hair. "Perhaps tomorrow we can all meet for breakfast at the diner? And do more...talking." The thought of spending more time than necessary with the Charmings is extremely distasteful, but for this boy she'll do anything. Emma looks as thrilled as Regina feels about the invitation, but Mary Margaret looks like she just won the lottery.

"That's a lovely idea, Regina. Thank you."

Before she can think of a non-sarcastic response, a loud, high-pitched sneeze startles them all. Turning as a group, they see Ruby rubbing her nose with her sleeve.

The werewolf sighs. "Awww, man!"

Regina shakes her head. "Bed for both of you, I think." She drops a kiss on Henry's head and releases him. "Why don't you say your goodbyes and I'll get Ruby upstairs?"

"'Kay," he agrees, his eyes going wide after a second. "Oh, Gramps! I gotta get you that thing I was telling you about."

He scurries away in the direction of the closet, dragging David with him. Regina holds a hand out to Ruby. "C'mon, Big Bad Wolf, time to get you all tucked up in bed." The taller woman accepts the offer of help and stands up, still sniffling. Regina turns back to her guests. "We'll see you at eight-thirty at the diner."

Emma catches her arm as she passes by, stopping her progress. "Thanks, Regina."

"There's no need to thank me," she says, surprised to find she means it. "I have experience of Henry's…moods. I believe we're in this together now." In her peripheral vision, she can see Mary Margaret is about to combust with happiness. She must be getting soft because she can't even be bothered to think of a quip to deflate her. "Good night to you both," she says with a nod, pulling gently on Ruby's hand. "Come along dear, I think we need to warm you up again."

Ruby throws a smile and a wave at the other women. "'Night both."

"'Night Ruby," Mary Margaret chirps.

"Enjoy your...body contact, Ruby," Emma puts in with a grin.

"Always do, Em," Ruby says with a wink as they start up the staircase. Regina squeezes her hand harder than necessary. "Ouch! I thought you were my nursemaid? You're not supposed to hurt me more."

Regina is about to respond, but notices Henry's return. Finally, he provides the hug that Emma has been craving since he came back from his adventure. Regina smiles and shifts her attention back to Ruby as they reach their bedroom. With a swipe of her hand, Regina fills the tub in the en suite with steaming, fragrant water. She pats Ruby's ass gently.

"Go get warmed up," she says. "I'm going to tidy up downstairs, make sure Henry's in bed and get you some medicine, okay?"

Ruby pouts. "What? No huggy purple magic body heater this time?"

"The bath will do the same job," Regina assures her.

"But it won't be half the fun," Ruby says, grinning lasciviously. The seduction is somewhat dampened when a sneeze takes her by surprise, and then another and another.

"Bath. Now." Regina commands.

"Fine," Ruby says, though she's starting to sound congested and it takes the edge of the petulance. Regina watches her slink into the bathroom with an affectionate smile.

When she returns from checking on Henry and completing her other nightly tasks, she finds Ruby seated on their bed, a blanket wrapped around her whole body with only pair of large, clawed slippers protruding - a gift from Emma last Christmas. The picture is so adorable, Regina has to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. Ruby looks up at her, bottom lip protruding.

"I'm sick."

"I know, darling," Regina says, placing the bottles and rubs she had brought up on the bedside table.

"I hate being sick."

Regina clambers onto the bed beside her, wrapping up the taller frame in her arms as best she can. "I know you do." She places a gentle kiss on Ruby's cheek.

"How come True Love's Kiss can lift a curse, but it can't cure the common cold?" Ruby asks, relaxing a little in Regina's embrace.

"Curses don't involve bacteria, dear," she says, aware that Ruby knows this perfectly well. "True Love's Kiss is more likely to spread a cold than cure it, I'm afraid."

"So...no kissing, then?" If possible, Ruby sounds even more pathetic than before. Regina rolls her eyes. She knows when she's being played. But, depending on the player, sometimes she'll let it happen. She pretends to think.

"Hmmm, well, you _did _brave the elements to rescue my son," she reasons.

"I did," Ruby agrees. "And I gave him my jacket."

"You did indeed," Regina smiles at Ruby's kind heart. "So, I suppose since you did that, I _could_ risk the transmission of infection by kissing you."

"You make it sound so sexy," Ruby says, a sardonic smile in place. Regina guides Ruby's chin around so they're looking at each other.

"My hero," Regina whispers.

"Shut up," Ruby retorts, but blushes anyway. Regina kisses away any further words.

When they part, Ruby rests her forehead against Regina's. "Are you trying to get sick to get out of this breakfast tomorrow?"

"The thought never entered my mind," Regina says, but can't help the quirk of her lips.

"Liar."

"Should I stop kissing you, then?"

"I didn't say _that_."

Regina smiles as their lips meet once more. Missing the breakfast would merely be a bonus; having her son in the next room, and Ruby in her arms, is the prize.


End file.
